The Psychic's Daughter SEASON 1
by Ithaca M. Waters
Summary: Buffy Anne Spencer is 15 year old daughter to PI/Psychic, Shawn Spencer. SEASON 1. WOULD APPRECIATE FEEDBACK GOOD/BAD! Major BUFFY/ANGEL action, sorry Spuffy fans.
1. Prologue

_**AN: I'm back! With-hopefully- better writing skills than last time. I'm ready to start anew in my writing with my loads of experience I now have ;D! Anyways, I don't have a beta, so sorry for any typos. Just mail me if you'd like to take that part! I won't refuse!**_

**Prologue**

The wind was heavy, and as cold as snow. The grass was damp, glistening with the rain of just a few hours. Buffy Anne Spencer walked through the park of Sunnydale, breathing in the freshness of the cold rain-y air. Her blonde hair was wet behind her head, as if she'd just dipped her head into a pool of water.

Anger is what she felt. How could her father forget of her mother? How could he date without thinking of her mother? She hadn't known her mother personally, she had died giving birth to Buffy. Her mother and father were the same age as her right now when she was born. 15.

Buffy and her psychic father, Shawn, were really close. It had always just been the two of them. Just the two of them, and her Uncle Gus of course. Gus was exactly like her father, personality wise. Gus was from Africa, and came here when he was a few months old. He had black curly hair, and big brown eyes. Buffy had known Gus all her life… Now he was Uncle Gus.

It's not that she didn't like Juliet, she was great! Just not for her father. And that's exactly why she's out here now. Walking alone, and crying. Yes, crying. Her father had yelled at her for making assumptions. Buffy Spencer was, by no means, a baby. She had her mother's strong will, and her father's stubbornness.

No, it wasn't the fact he yelled at her. It was who he yelled at her for. 'Jewels', his perfect little girlfriend.

As she sat at the bench, she had a familiar voice call her name. As she turned, she saw her boyfriends face."Are you okay?" Angel asked, sitting by her.

"Yeah." She spoke in a small voice, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves.

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying to me?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Because I am." She said, snuggling into his firm side.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I should get home to my arrogant father." She grumbled, sitting up.

He caught on."Yeah. Come on."


	2. Gone Body Fishin pt 1

_**AN: Buffy's visions are in italics, Shawn's are highlighted. Um, I still need a beta. Hint, hint, wink, wink! Email me for the part. Feedback would be… AWESOME!**_

_**Chapter 1,**_  
_**Gone Body Fishin' pt. 1**_

"She snuck out last night…" Shawn looked at Buffy, speaking to Gus.

"I did not sneak out. I didn't want to hear you and Juliet going at it all night." Buffy said in a snippy tone.

"Hey!" Shawn shouted, pointing his index finger at Buffy.

Buffy fixed her gaze to the floor."Well, it's true." She grumbled.

"Guys! Stop. Shawn, next time try to be a little more discreet when Juliet's around." Gus reasoned with his friend.

"Dude, this is between-" Shawn was cut off by a moan filled with pain, and he was by his daughter's side in a half a second.

Buffy's head hit the wooden desk as a vision hit her.

"_Dump the body in the river!" An angered voice echoed throughout her head, and she groaned once again._

"_Sir, he's-he's too heave-heavy." A scrawny voice said, sounding like he was lifting something really heavy._

"_Damn it! Just pick the damn thing up!" The tougher man yelled, a big splash bouncing of the walls of her head._

"_Thank you. That was pretty-AHH!" The scrawny man was very obviously thrown overboard._

Buffy lifted her head fast enough to give the two other occupants of the room whiplash. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air.

"Ooh. You messed your head up pretty bad." Shawn mooned over the bump on her head, rubbing his hand over it, as if it would disappear if he did it enough times.

"What'd 'ya see?" Gus asked, patting her hand as her breathing went back to normal.

"Uh…" She grunted her response, rubbing the bump gently as her father stopped."Um, two guys, dead body being dumped, littler man got thrown over by angry big man."

Buffy's visions and Shawn's visions were a bit different. His was more intellectual, seeing every little print of a crime scene, and can read the future when evidence has been given. His visions are painless.

Buffy, on the other hand, can tell the future with no evidence being appointed to her. Her visions come with head splitting pain, and require a big bottle of pain killers. She also got the smaller visions, where she can read into people's life, past, future.

"We on the job?" Gus asked, nodding his head towards Buffy and Shawn.

"Yep." Shawn said, handing the blonde two pain killers."Call Angel."

Buffy nodded numbly before getting up, and walking towards the phone.

* * *

"What happened to your head?" Angel asked, touching the growing bump on her forehead.

"I hit it on the table at the office." Buffy smiled sheepishly.

Buffy, Angel, Shawn, and Gus were on a boat, in the middle of the ocean. They had researched around, and Jay's Ships were the only fairies in the area. They decided it'd be best to start here.

"I don't like the captain." Shawn grumbled, sitting next to Gus.

"I think you just annoyed him." The African man nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"No! He's just antisocial. Yeah, that's it." Shawn tried to make himself feel better.

"Father, he doesn't seem like the type of guy to be interested in last week's episode of CSI. Especially when you describe every gory detail to the poor man." She retaliated, snuggling deeper into Angel's embrace as trickles of water came up and hit her face.

"Hey! It was interesting! The guy choked the man with his own-"

"Okay, father!" Buffy said, pausing his sentence. "I'm already getting seasick."

"Okay. What's the plan?" Angel asked.

"When we get back to the boat house, we have to go back to the office to fill out the sign out sheet. They have a list of regular boaters and captains on the bulletin board, we just check who has recently been out here at night." Gus explained.

"We don't know it was night." Shawn spoke, popping a stick of gum into his mouth.

"Well, who'd drop a dead body when the suns up, and anyone could see? Most likely, it was night." Gus shot back.

"Fine." Was Shawn's only response.

"Alright, please exit to your left. Watch your step." Though, the captain sounded like he couldn't care less if the fell into the below zero water.

* * *

As Gus and Angel signed their boat back in, Buffy and her father were checking out the bulletin board.

"It looks like Captain Jack signed the boat out at the latest. 3:14 A.M." Buffy read off.

"What a coincidence." Shawn mumbled, his hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"What? Captain Jack?" She giggled.

"Angry Captain Jack." He corrected.

Angel and Gus, came towards them, and they walked out of the boat office."Who was it?" Gus questioned.

"Angry Captain Jack." Buffy repeated her father's words with a giggle.

"Captain Jack?" Gus asked.

"Captain Jack. That was our… Captain." Angel was unsure how to word it, while Buffy grabbed his hand.

"Oh shit!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I guess we shoulda' expected something like that." Gus sighed, "Just our luck."

"Is there a way for us to catch up with him?" Buffy asked eagerly.

Shawn's eyes zoned in on the boat sailing back out to sea. He remembered the decaying paint on the back of the sailboat, the brown rust clear to his enhanced eyes."Not now."

"Oh crap." Buffy muttered, her eyes zoning in on the boat, also.

"I'm gonna go out on a whim and say that's our guy's boat?" Angel questioned, his voice already knowing though.

"Bingo."

"Well, this sucks. Majorly." Gus said, and everyone looked to him."What? I guess Buffy's slang is rubbing off on me."

* * *

"We've been sitting here for about-" Shawn checked his gold wristwatch, "Two hours, and no sign of 'im." He held back a large yawn with his hand.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow." Buffy tried to reason. It was 11 o'clock, and she was so tired. Not to mention, she and Angel had school the next day. Also, his mom would most likely be mad…

Great.

"Yeah we'll head back tomorrow." Gus yawned, standing up, everyone mimicking his actions.


	3. Gone Body Fishin' pt 2

_**Gone Body Fishin' pt. 2**_

"What's wrong?" Angel asked, sitting down next to Buffy in homeroom.

She sighed deeply, "Worried."

"About the case? Your father's on it."

"That's what I'm worried about." She spoke as the bell signaling the transition to first period rang out around the class.

* * *

"So, you're suggesting one of my men is a murderer?" Captain Jay, the owner of Jay's Ships, questioned doubtfully, his grey, bushy eyebrows raised.

"Exactly," Gus declared, crossing his arms.

"Right… What makes you believe that Captain Jack is a killer?" Captain Jay asked.

"This guy, right here, is psychic." Gus spoke above a whisper, like it was a humongous secret.

Captain Jay nodded genuinely, before the laughter within him boiled over.

"I'm psychic!" Shawn exclaimed, wiggling his fingers beside his temple.

"Oh God! You two are the best comedians I've heard in a while! Phew!"

"Hey!" Shawn exclaimed. His eyes zoomed in on a picture of a brunette girl sitting on the captain's desk. Shawn's eyes narrowed, "That's your 20 year old daughter. She has a kid, and is married… Is she not?"

Captain Jay looked taken aback for a few seconds, but being the skeptical he was, still didn't believe it. "Anyone coulda' figured that out."

"Alright, how 'bout we get a little more personal then, eh?" Shawn was ready to toast this guy. "Every night when you sleep, you dream of Meryl Streep. You love to watch Mama Mia every week. You have a stuffed dog, which you have named Frankie Snuggles."

The older man stared wide eyed and embarrassed, reaching over to the intercom-not taking his eyes off of Shawn-"Captain Jack, My office. Now."

Gus and Shawn smiled at the Captain.

* * *

"Ugh, math. Created to torture us kids and our virtues." Xander Harris exclaimed to his friends, opening his chocolate pudding.

"I like math." Willow Rosenberg smiled sheepishly.

Buffy looked more closely at Xander's shirt. "What's on your shirt?" She wrinkled her nose.

He looked down at it, frowning a bit. "A banana."

Willow looked, too. "Xander, that's not a banana."

"As long as we're on school grounds it is." He replied, shoving a full Twinkie in his mouth.

Angel frowned, "That doesn't look one bit like a banana, Xander."

"Eh, Snyder already thinks I'm special. Who's it gonna' hurt if he thinks I am just a little more."

"Ouch…" Buffy groaned, cradling her head. Angel began massaging it as she listened carefully to her vision.

"_I could've gotten away with it!" She heard an old man bristle through his teeth._

"_You're going to be locked up for some time, __**captain**__ Jay." The officer responded, and she heard cuffs clinking shut._

"_Yeah buddy! Wait 'til Meryl Streep finds out about you! You'd have absolutely no chance." Buffy heard her father cheering in the background like some child. It made her giggle through the head splitting head ache. He always did._

"_Shut up, Spencer!" The supposed Captain Jay shouted to her father._

"You okay?" Angel asked, grabbing the Tylenol out of her neon pink backpack.

She sighed and nodded. "I've gotten used to it."

"So would do-did you see?" Xander asked from around his Twinkie, pieces flying everywhere.

"Ew!" Cordelia shouted as a piece of chewed up Twinkie flew onto her arm. She slapped her boyfriends arm in a chastising way.

"So?" Willow asked, snuggling into Oz's arms.

"It's not Captain Jack who killed those people. It's Captain Jay." Buffy concluded.

Angel's eyes widened."We have to tell your father."

"Let's go. Bye guys." And so, they ditched school.

* * *

"Haha! In yo' face Captain Jack!" Shawn taunted, as Captain Jack was placed behind bars.

"It wasn't me, you buffoon!" Captain Jack shouted, jumping at the bars.

Shawn jumped back in fear.

"You're embarrassing me." Gus whispered.

"I'm embarrassing you, you're embarrassing me!" Shawn explained.

"How am I embarrassing YOU?" Gus whisper shouted.

"The fact that you're not embarrassing me is embarrassing."

"Spencer!" One of the guards shouted, and Shawn turned around to hear what he had to say.

"Your daughter is here."

Shawn's eyes narrowed, "She's supposed to be in school."

Shawn began walking into the lobby, while Gus stayed behind to help question Captain Jack.

"Young lady, why aren't you in school?" Shawn looked at Angel, "Hi Angel."

"Hey." Angel responded, standing behind Buffy.

"Well, I was in school, but then I had a vision. Captain Jack isn't accountable for the murders. Captain Jay is." Buffy spoke in a rush.

"Oh crap."

* * *

"Hey boys! You got rid of the murderer on my crew! Thanks." Captain Jay exclaimed, smiling.

Just then, a crowd of cops came in, handcuffing the owner.

"We know you killed those people." Shawn spoke.

"I could've gotten away with it!" Captain Jay bristled through his teeth.

"You're going to be locked up for some time, **captain** Jay." The officer responded, cuffs clinking shut.

"Yeah buddy! Wait 'til Meryl Streep finds out about you! You'd have absolutely no chance." Shawn taunted like a small child.

"Shut up, Spencer!" Captain Jay shouted.

"Today was eventful." Buffy yawned wrapping her arms around Angel's shoulder to give him a good night kiss.

The small kiss, turned into a full on make out session, until Shawn came out.

"Alright, come on. Time to get inside. Night Angel." Shawn spoke, grabbing Buffy's hand.

"Night Angel, love you!" Buffy gave him one last peck on the lips, before continuing to follow her father in.

"Love you." Angel shouted back, walking away with a smile on his face.


	4. Daddy Don't Believe In Demons? pt 1

_**AN: Hey! So, I was bored, and decided to update. I'm really not sure where I'm going with this book/ season thingy. Not gonna lie. I'm happy I have a few readers for this story, because I know not a lot of people imagine Psych and Buffy The Vampire Slayer as a crossover. I think he'd make an awesome dad, so yep. Anyways I've ranted enough! Enjoy!**_

_**P.s. No Angel in this chapter, sorry. Don't kill me!**_

_**Daddy Don't Believe in Demons? Pt. 1**_

"Agatha! Don't do it!" The blonde headed girl screeched as her friend stepped onto the ledge of the 6 story building ready to jump.

Agatha looked wide eyed back at her friend, Lucy.

"Agatha… Come to me, we can work this out." Lucy said cautiously, stepping forth.

Agatha looked down below her at the pavement she was planning to hit, and back to her friend who was frantic to get her onto the safety of the platform.

"Come on…" Lucy stepped forward.

Agatha looked at Lucy, and looked like she contemplated getting down, before surprisingly jumping off the ledge.

"NO!" Lucy yelled, running down the stairs to her suicidal friend. "No…" She muttered, realizing just how much trouble she got herself into.

* * *

Buffy walked down the bridge, her father at her side.

"Why?" Buffy groaned.

"I don't know," Shawn chuckled, "It's important to Uncle Gus."

"Right…" Buffy drawled. "Why is it important to Uncle Gus we go see an old priest?" She grumbled.

"I don't like the guy either-in fact, he made my childhood a living hell, but Gus likes him." Shawn responded, breaking off a piece of chocolate for Buffy.

"Mm. Why can't he go?" She pouted, popping the chocolate into her mouth.

He laughed at his daughter's face, before walking into the office.

"What?" She whined, following him in.

"This place gives me the creeps." Buffy made her emotions clear, walking outside the private school.

"Despite the fact that it's in the middle of day, there's people all around, and Jesus protects this sanctuary?" Gus questioned, rhetorically almost.

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"That's my girl." Shawn smiled, ruffling her blonde hair as she glared at him.

"So, how long is Angel grounded?" Gus asked, searching the grounds for his childhood mentor.

Buffy sighed sadly, "Two weeks. His mom was pretty pissed."

"Hey! Language, young lady." Shawn scolded.

"I'm fifteen I can say…" She paused at his look. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey!" Gus shouted to his childhood priest, mentor, teacher, and his best friend's despised.

"Ah, Gus. My boy, how are you?" The old priest questioned, wrapping Gus in for a hug.

"I'm good. You remember Shawn?"

"Of course. He stuck a thumb nail on my chair." He looked pointedly at Shawn.

He put his hands up in defense. "The way you jumped up was pretty hilarious. Sue me!" Shawn laughed.

Buffy stood there awkwardly until the priest questioned her presence. "Hello. And who are you young lady?" The priest stuck out his hand, offering his greetings.

She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth, "I'm Buffy Spencer."

"You mean... Oh yes, I heard he had a daughter." The priest smiled back. "You can call me Neill."

"'He' is standing right here." Shawn glared at Neill.

"Well, I assume you two are here about the suicide." Neill stated.

The younger three nodded.

"I have an idea of what happened." Neill nodded his head at them. "She was possessed."

"Wow…" Gus stared wide eyed at Neill.

"Oh my Go-gosh…" Buffy had the same reaction.

As for Shawn-well, Shawn just laughed. A nice, hearty laugh.

Everyone looked to him.

"Oh come on, you want me to believe she was possessed?"

* * *

"Are you the guidance counselors?" Lucy's mom answered their front door, looking between the three before her.

"Yes, yes we are." Gus answered, walking into the house when she invited them in.

Her eyes landed upon Buffy, "You look a little young."

Buffy wanted to shout at the woman, but forced her anger down with a totally fake-totally forced smile. "I'm working on my high school community service points. I thought I'd take this job."

She nodded to them smiling, before motioning upstairs, towards Lucy's room.

Buffy sighed, opening Lucy's door, before closing it quickly and staring wide eyed at it.

"What?" Gus asked, opening the door back up.

"Don't!-" But he had the door open, and him and Shawn were looking in. They were clearly freaked out.

Lucy was in her room, crab walking across the floor.

"She's possessed!" Gus shouted, slamming the door.

"She's not possessed. She's probably just really, really flexible." Shawn refused to believe it.

"Possessed!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Seriously? You guys, stop! Ooh! I know! Possessed people are usually bilingual!" Buffy suggested.

She opened the door to find Lucy rolling around crazily on the bed, repeating over and over again, "Aliquid malum est venire omnes!" In a very scratchy voice.

Buffy closed the door, pursing her lips, "Yup. That crazy bitch's possessed."

Shawn sighed, "Language."

Buffy muttered an incoherent sentence, throwing herself on the arm chair that was in the hall area.

"I told you!" Gus gloated.

"It's probably a coincidence." Shawn grumbled, following his daughter and Gus out of the house, waving to the mother.

* * *

"Neill, you were right, father." Gus admitted, walking into Neill's office.

"Ah, yes. Like I had expected. No fear, though children. I am very experienced in this field. Leave it to me." Neill spoke, grabbing a brief case out of his drawer. "Shall we?"


	5. Daddy Don't Believe In Demons? pt 2

_**AN: Hey! Yes I'm updating two days in a raw. I'm really excited to get this out there. I've had this idea in my head since before I wrote the first part for this 'episode'. Enjoy!**_

_**Daddy Don't Believe In Demons? Pt 2**_

"Dad?" Shawn shouted into his father's house. "What are you doing?"

Shawn's father was sitting on the couch, playing Shawn's Xbox.

"Who knew these machines were so fun. You can shoot someone, but without all the guilt and remorse afterwards." Henry said excitedly, shooting the virtual human down.

"Dad! That's mine!" Shawn complained, turning the TV off.

"Hey!" Henry shouted, "I was passing my high score!" Henry moaned.

"Boys, stop fighting. Or, I'll get the belt out." Buffy sighed, walking into the living room, nibbling on a cookie.

Henry's face lit up, "How's my pumpkin?"

Buffy smiled. "Your pumpkin's fine. But, she's worried you're not getting enough vitamin C." She opened the red blinds, and Henry hissed and covered his face with his arms.

"I want my Xbox!" Shawn complained, "Buffy, tell him!"

Buffy sighed and turned to her father, "You have to finish painting the house first, dad."

"I did-" Buffy cut Shawn off.

"Behind the bushes and trees count, too." She scolded.

"Don't forget the back of the house, too!" Henry encouraged.

"You didn't get behind the house?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"No one ever sees those places." Her father complained.

"You know what? You two figure this out, I'm going to go call Angel on his 'break time'." Buffy muttered, walking into the kitchen, towards the phone.

"I'm not doing it, dad! Now, give me my damn Xbox!" Shawn shouted.

Buffy picked up the phone, and dialed Angel's number.

"Hello?" Angel's mom, Elizabeth, answered.

"Hello , can I talk to Angel? It's Buffy." She stated in a cheerful tone.

"Buffy? Hello, dear. Yes, of course you can." Elizabeth shouted to Angel who came to the phone in a split second.

"Hey babe." Angel spoke, smiling.

"Hey."

"Any new cases?"

"Yeah. There was a suicide. Or a possession. Or a suicide-possession. I'm still a bit fuzzy on what we're leaning towards." Buffy filled in her boyfriend.

They talked a few more minutes about mindless stuff, until Buffy informed him that she had to go because they were about to perform an exorcism.

* * *

Neill kissed the shrug after doing the motioning of the cross, laying it gently over his shoulders.

As he entered the small room of Lucy's he called Shawn and Gus into the room with him.

"I wanna go! Dad! I wanna see!" Buffy begged.

Shawn, still not believing in the possession, finally gave in and nodded his head.

Neill shut the door behind them, and switched off the lights, and lighting precisely three candles.

"Buffy, please stand behind me at all times. Some demons like to move from body to body." Neill requested.

"Yes father." She spoke, doing as he asked.

"Gus, Shawn hold down Lucy."

They did as told also, holding down Lucy's sleeping form.

Neill began chanting:

"In the Name of the Father,

and of the Son,

and of the Holy Ghost.

Amen.

Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies,

Saint Michael the Archangel,

defend us in "our battle against principalities and powers,

against the rulers of this world of darkness,

against the spirits of wickedness in the high places

Come to the assistance of men whom God has created to His likeness

and whom He has redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of the devil.

The Holy Church venerates you as her guardian and protector;

to you, the Lord has entrusted the souls of the redeemed to be led into heaven.

Pray therefore the God of Peace to crush Satan beneath our feet,

that he may no longer retain men captive and do injury to the Church.

Offer our prayers to the Most High,

that without delay they may draw His mercy down upon us;

take hold of "the dragon, the old serpent, which is the devil and Satan,"

bind him and cast him into the bottomless pit

"that he may no longer seduce the nations."

At this point, Lucy was up and thrashing. She hissed as Father Neill sprinkled holy water on her.

She twisted her head to look at Shawn, "You're hot." She drawled.

"Hey!" Buffy shouted, "Ew!"

"Thank you. I mean, you're a little young-" Gus cut Shawn off.

"The demon will say anything to distract you!"

"Is it that hard to believe she really thinks I'm-"

"In the Name of Jesus Christ,

our God and Lord,

strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary,

Mother of God,

of Blessed Michael the Archangel,

of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints.

and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry,

we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil.

God arises;

His enemies are scattered

and those who hate Him flee before Him.

As smoke is driven away,

so are they driven;

as wax melts before the fire,

so the wicked perish at the presence of God.

V. Behold the Cross of the Lord, flee bands of enemies.

R. The Lion of the tribe of Juda, the offspring of David, hath conquered.

V. May Thy mercy, Lord, descend upon us.

R. As great as our hope in Thee.

We drive you from us,

whoever you may be,

unclean spirits,

all satanic powers,

all infernal invaders,

all wicked legions,

assemblies and sects.

In the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ,

+ may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God

and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God

and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb.

+ Most cunning serpent,

you shall no more dare to deceive the human race,

persecute the Church,

torment God's elect and sift them as wheat.

+ The Most High God commands you,

+ He with whom,

in your great insolence,

you still claim to be equal.

"God who wants all men to be saved and to come to the knowledge of the truth." [1 Tim. 2:4)

God the Father commands you.

+ God the Son commands you.

+ God the Holy Ghost commands you.

+ Christ, God's Word made flesh, commands you;

+ He who to save our race outdone through your envy,

"humbled Himself,

becoming obedient even unto death" [Phil. 2:8);

He who has built His Church on the firm rock

and declared that the gates of hell shall not prevail against Her,

because He will dwell with Her "all days even to the end of the world." [Mt. 28:20]

The sacred Sign of the Cross commands you,

+ as does also the power of the mysteries of the Christian Faith.

+ The glorious Mother of God, the Virgin Mary, commands you;

+ she who by her humility

and from the first moment of her Immaculate Conception crushed your proud head.

The faith of the holy Apostles Peter and Paul,

and of the other Apostles commands you.

+ The blood of the Martyrs

and the pious intercession of all the Saints command you. +

Thus, cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions,

we adjure you by the living God,

+ by the true God,

+ by the holy God,

+ by the God

"who so loved the world that He gave up His only Son,

that every soul believing in Him

might not perish but have life everlasting;" [ . 3:16]

stop deceiving human creatures

and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation;

stop harming the Church and hindering her liberty.

Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit,

enemy of man's salvation.

Give place to Christ in Whom you have found none of your works;

give place to the One, Holy, Catholic and Apostolic Church

acquired by Christ at the price of His Blood.

Stoop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God;

tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name of Jesus,

this Name which causes hell to tremble,

this Name to which the Virtues,

Powers and Dominations of heaven are humbly submissive,

this Name which the Cherubim and Seraphim praise unceasingly repeating:

Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord, the God of Hosts.

V. O Lord, hear my prayer.

R. And let my cry come unto Thee.

V. May the Lord be with thee.

R. And with thy spirit.

Let us pray.

God of heaven,

God of earth,

God of Angels,

God of Archangels,

God of Patriarchs,

God of Prophets,

God of Apostles,

God of Martyrs,

God of Confessors,

God of Virgins,

God who has power to give life after death and rest after work:

because there is no other God than Thee and there can be no other,

for Thou art the Creator of all things,

visible and invisible,

of Whose reign there shall be no end,

we humbly prostrate ourselves before Thy glorious Majesty

and we beseech Thee to deliver us by Thy power

from all the tyranny of the infernal spirits,

from their snares,

their lies and their furious wickedness.

Deign, O Lord,

to grant us Thy powerful protection

and to keep us safe and sound.

We beseech Thee through Jesus Christ Our Lord.

Amen.

V. From the snares of the devil,

R. Deliver us, O Lord.

V. That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty:

R. We beseech Thee to hear us.

V. That Thou may crush down all enemies of Thy Church:

R. We beseech Thee to hear us."

Lucy soon stopped thrashing crazily.

"Good lord! She isn't possessed!" Neill let out

* * *

"My thoughts are that she wanted Agatha's boyfriend, doped Agatha up, it ended in suicide, she thought that if she passed it off as possession, it wouldn't ever be revealed." Buffy stated.

The others agreed.

* * *

"So, um. Oh yeah. My last confession." Shawn stated in the confession booth, Father Neill on the other side."My last confession was one, two, 15 years ago."

Father Neill rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I've sinned a lot. Um, let's start with small ones. Dirty thoughts. That's a sin, right?" Shawn questioned.

Neill sighed, chuckling, "Yes, my son."

"Okay then I've had a lot of those. A lot."

* * *

Two hours later, Shawn was just finishing up.

"I think that's all."

"Sex before marriage." Neill reminded Shawn.

Shawn sighed, "I can't see that as a sin, Father."

"But, it is."

"But I don't see it as one. Buffy is the best thing that has ever happened to me. No matter when she was born, no matter if I was only 15 at the time, Buffy is not a sin. She's a blessing." Shawn spoke, getting ready to leave.

Just as Shawn was about to leave, Neill called him. "Shawn?"

"Yes father?"

"I'm proud of you. And your daughter. You did a good job boy."

Shawn smiled.


End file.
